Do nothing and smile
by bluesheepy
Summary: Henry and Elizabeth talk whilst Frankenstein is away at Ingolstadt, as after all everyone has secrets in their heart.


**A late night Frankenstein fanfiction, sorry if the characters are not themselves, I'm not sure if I captured them right.**

**Frankenstein belongs to Mary Shelley**

'How I dream with ardour everyday of your union and of Victor' s return, you would not believe, Elizabeth!' Alphonse announced over the evening meal, casting a smile towards his niece.

She returned it politely, 'I do too, uncle, more than you could ever know.'

'See Henry,' Alphonse turned to the young man beside him 'those two were lovers before they knew the meaning of the word- were you not Elizabeth? Always tied at the hand as children, and now to be tied in marriage. It will delight us all when the day is set.'

Henry smiled tightly 'of course, it is the perfect match.'

'Star crossed, you could say,' Alphonse continued, a wistful smile taking over his face 'when I came home that day to find my little Elizabeth playing with my Victor, it was all laid out. What could ever interfere with their union?'

Henry again smiled tightly 'nothing, of course. Now you must excuse me, for I am suddenly overwhelmed with tiredness - do not think it is your conversation, never Mr Frankenstein, only the sun shone so brightly today and I was outside in the open air and it tires one entirely.'

Alphonse only laughed 'goodnight Clerval,' he called as the young man left the room 'now Elizabeth, what subject was it we were discussing last night? Ah yes, Ernest and his studies!'

The two conversed for a further half an hour before Elizabeth too retired. As she left, her uncle halted her for a moment.

'Was Clerval quite alright this evening? He didn't seem quite himself.'

'I'll check on him uncle, before I retire.'

'Do, my good Elizabeth.'

The girl headed upstairs, pausing outside the room where Henry occasionally stayed. She knocked twice and when there came no reply, she whispered his name hesitantly.

'Come in,' he called after a moment and she pushed the door open, finding him sat on his bed, face turned away from her and discreetly wiping his cheeks.

'Henry!' she said at once 'whatever's the matter?'

She rushed to the bed, sitting down close besides him.

'Oh nothing for you to worry about, Elizabeth.'

'But I am worried now Henry for you have been sorrowful all

evening and now you are sadder still!'

'But I cannot tell you, Elizabeth, what it is that troubles me, so do not ask..'

'You can, Henry, I shan't tell, I promise you that.'

'It is not that, it is...it is...oh how do I explain? No, I won't say anything.'

Elizabeth sighed, but defeat did not cross her features.

'Will you tell me your secret if I tell you mine perhaps?' the girl offered with a small smile. Henry glanced up and Elizabeth again smiled, mirth mingling with misery across her lips.

'Elizabeth? A secret? It may sound unbelievable Henry, but I do have one nonetheless.'

'I believe you Elizabeth - if there are hidden worlds of nature, then why should there not be hidden feelings in every heart?'

'Then I shall tell you, Henry. I do not love him,' she said, pushing her hair from her eyes 'he is, after all, my brother - we see the same man as our father and have lived for as long as I can remember under the same roof. As a child, he was my constant companion, my play fellow, and Henry, how does that make him my husband?'

'You do not wish to marry him then?' a glint of confusion and even joy sparked in Henry's eyes.

'No Henry, I do not love him.'

'I do.'

He said it quickly, his eyes fixed on an uncertain spot in the empty room. He left the words to hang in the air.

'Pardon?' Elizabeth finally murmured.

'I said, I do, I love him, and that's the problem, that Is my secret.'

'You are in love with Victor?' shock seeped into Elizabeth's voice 'A man Henry? Ah, but I should have guessed.'

Henry dropped his eyes to floor and turned his head away.

'And then you must hate me for it - I shall go Elizabeth.' he made a move to flee but Elizabeth caught his arm.

'I did not mean any offense Henry. Besides are we not both in the wrong?'

'And so, you do not see me as dirt or...'?'

'No Henry! All I meant was that I should have seen, I should have known sooner, or, or perhaps I did.'

Henry let out a humourless laugh 'I was never Lancelot for Guinevere, only for Arthur.'

'And Guinevere was only disobedient for she did not wish to marry her king.'

The two fell into silence, Elizabeth resting her head on Henry's arm.

'And what are we to do now then?' she whispered into the dark.

'I suppose we are supposed to do nothing.'

'To do nothing and smile, I suppose.'

'That's right, and I shall go to India or wherever my father wishes I should go and you shall marry Victor and we shall both be terribly unhappy.'

'Henry, that does not sound like your spirit!'

'Like I said, nature holds secrets and so do hearts. But I dwell on the miserable. No, I should think upon how beautiful India may be and of the tales I shall write when I am there, and you should think of those children who you shall teach great things, Elizabeth.'

' We should call forth those better feelings, but it is hard Henry, so hard.'

'It is, it is.'

A silence again fell and the pair soon parted, bidding each other to sleep well.

And in a room at the top of a house in Ingolstadt, a young man sat up late, still hunched over his apparatus. He was lost in science, consumed by a frenzy and the hearts of his friends did not even play into his mind.


End file.
